Laer Ichor
Laer is one of the main characters in the UKSRT series, and a relatively new addition to the cast. She made her first true appearance in "Louder Louder". Appearance Laer is a short humanoid with a pear-shaped build, sporting slightly pale skin and milky blonde hair that's cropped short, with 'guitar-pick' eyebrows. Her eyes are hetero-chromatic - the right being orange and the left cyan. Instead of normal pupils, they're usually either a lighter shade of the surrounding iris or white. She has one lip piercing and two studs on both earlobes, all silver in design. She normally wears a turtlenecked bodysuit and thigh-high socks as she prefers the flexibility these allow, but she likes to change up her outfits depending on the occasion or how she feels. More recently she's taken to wearing an oversized Sukajan with various designs and patterns. Personality Laer is a proactive and caring individual who strives to fulfill the role of Guardian that she took on from her predecessor, usually optimistic, but seems to have the need to prove herself. Despite not being from Earth she is very much human in nature, and prides herself on how 'human' she's become. She tends to be somewhat naive or too trusting of someone who isn't outright evil, and as a result is easy to manipulate for less than righteous means, even if it doesn't look that way at first. She does, however, have some difficulty keeping her thoughts to herself when it comes to bickering and petty fights. Laer has a curious disposition, willing to learn, and at times too eager to know the answer to something. Even disregarding her Guardianship role, she has a strong sense of morality and justice - willing to sacrifice her safety for her friends and the good of Earth, though this may not be the best idea at times. Relationships Ayaze Her relationship with Ayaze is best classed as "frenemies" - they manage to tolerate each other, but often bite at each other verbally with insults and backchat and don't see eye to eye too often. Laer shows at times that she doesn't really want to be like this with her, but due to Ayaze's history in the UKSRT series, it's not hard to understand why Laer might think negatively of her. She has tried to reach a peace with her, though this rarely works and only does so if it's by force. It does look like they're slowly coming towards a more equal footing as the Virus Arc progresses. More recently, it seems that they've gotten closer since UKSRTX after their 'fight' whilst trapped in the Thread, and now actively stick up for each other, spiritually and physically. Doctor Styles As someone who works under the Doctor in UKSRT8, Laer respects his knowledge and wisdom, but also his grounded nature as a person who has seen the best and worst of life within his job. It's likely she looks to him as a source of information about humankind because of this. The 'Galactic Rumblers' She regards the 'vigilante' group as begrudged enemies at first, unwilling to hurt them but having to do so because of the dire circumstances. By the end, though, she finds them as strong allies and potential friends. Harza There's a subtle hint of unease when Laer is in close proximity to the self-proclaimed Guardian through MM3, but she at first deems him to be an innocent (or at least, misunderstood) fugitive when he arrives on Earth. Maybe the fact they were related in some way through Guardianship helped in her decision to protect him against the Rumblers - a decision she regrets as he reveals his true nature. Powers and Abilities In a general sense, Laer has similar abilities to what you'd expect from your run-of-the-mill superhero - superhuman strength, levitation/flight and increased dexterity. But despite being a Guardian she's seemed to be a little weaker on the offensive side during the Virus Arc - whether this is due to actual weakness or a reluctance to use her full potential isn't really clear. Her defensive abilities are certainly stronger than most, though. Since Modster Mash 2, Laer has shown to have powers that relate to light in some form. For example, in 'Maze of Vignere Square', there were predominant themes of aurorae and refraction. In 'НУМЛ' from Mods Boot Camp 3, blinding light is seen everywhere, and often forms in beams or spheres. Strangely, none of these light-based powers manifest prior to Modster Mash 2. Major roles UKSRT main series * UKSRT7 - Space SRT! (RETCONNED FROM CANON) In her first major appearance, Laer has recently been appointed as Earth's Guardian - and senses a bad presence somewhere nearby. She gathers Ayaze, Mech-Ama and Princess Mimi to help her find what's threatening the peace and defeat it before any damage is done. Virus Arc (UKSRT8 - 11) * UKSRT8 - Under The Groove Laer is an employee at North Inver Tower's Gate Hospital, though at the time of the event she was trialling a remote controlled prosthetic body (presumably because she had information that the SHAME outbreak in advance from Luculent). She is tasked by her superior Doctor Styles to oversee the new junior doctors' (the players/entrants) inductions and get them to settle into their jobs, with Ayaze 'helping'. * UKSRT9 - x:\boot_sequence Laer is called back into the hospital some months after the events of UKSRT8, along with Ayaze, to assist Doctor Styles with getting to the bottom of some suspicious activity surrounding the outbreak. * UKSRTX - Guardian to Fantasy / Boy to Reality After the mind transfer that was initiated at the end of UKSRT9 failed, Laer and Ayaze appear in a strange void, and later traverse a strange fantasy-like world along with a new 'friend', Taro. But after some minor questing they return to the strange dimension, the Thread, and meet Peeesh. Peeesh apparently kills Laer and the others, and she meets her creator - Luculent - for the first time. This was another one of Peeesh's reality-shifting illusions, though, and is visibly traumatised by the experience. But depsite this and the subssequent fights and events, she shows true sympathy to him after learning of his difficult past, and vowed to help him find his sister and keep him fed with her special Guardian energies. * UKSRT11 - subtitle pending INFO COMING in 2020 MODSTER MASH side story * MODSTER MASH 2 - Long Training Running After receiving an anonymous letter to meet at the beach for 'free lessons', the players meet Laer, with Shakunetsu in tow, and shows them mods from the past before displaying her own abilities in the 'final'. * MODSTER MASH 3 - Galactic Rumble Laer continues with her teachings as she travels across the country, and she takes a moment to study up on the fundamentals of mods before a strange object crashes into a nearby island. She quickly makes her way to the site of the impact, finding a man - and fellow Guardian named Harza - damaged and panicked. They're soon confronted by an assortment of otherworldly individuals who were pursuing the fallen man... and Laer takes a stand to protect him. Minor roles and cameos * Louder, Louder Laer pops up next to Ayaze mid-file, both of their powers resulting in a collaboration spellcard. * UKSRT6 - Bravely Segfault Laer appears as a card in 'Dr Lam's Brain Training', from Princess Mimi's Game Corner. * Mawaru Infinity Laer and Taro have to solve a math question within a time limit, or face an embarrassing punishment. Trivia * Laer's surname is a reference to Greek mythology, in where ichor is the blood of gods and immortals. It also has relation to what's known as 'the smell of rain', or petrichor - which aligns with her strange ability to have control over the weather. In fact her last name was originally some corruption of the word Petrichor, but before she was first used in tournaments this was shortened to just Ichor. * The blue eye in her heterochromia is opposite to Ayaze's. * Laer has a number of spellcards that relate to an 'Erased Light' of some description, but no one knows what this means. * She tends to buy her bodysuits from an in-world clothing store chain called 'Misc.', which was actually seen in the fantasy world Blingdenway, in the plaza next to the fountain. Category:Characters Category:Modster Mash 3